Erased Memories
by M.I. High Lover
Summary: What happens when Scoop, Avril and Davina start to remember what happened the day they were turned into spies. As the amnesic effects of the SMART-EASE begin to wear off what will happen as the three gradually begin to remember who Rose, Carrie and Oscar really are, and just what happened that day.


**Hello, I know it's been a very long while since I have posted anything on this site, however, I was going through old work and stumbled upon this. I absolutely loved the idea of this story and the reception from the first chapter was incredible. I decided that I would rewrite the story, same plot, just updated. I have prewritten chapters so hopefully I can find the time to successfully update this one, and hopefully, you all enjoy it as much as you did the prior version. I thought that since it has now been over ten years since M.I. High was first broadcast the perfect way to celebrate would be to complete one of the stories I was so passionate about writing, so here it is, the new and improved version of** ** _'Erased Memories'_** **, enjoy.**

 **M.I. High Lover.**

"We work for M.I.9 … Rose, Carrie and Oscar are in danger … Your country needs you … you could have joined your fellow teammates … Scoop? Is that really you?"

Every night it was the same dream, over and over, fragments of what seemed like a real memory, with more puzzles pieces slotting into place each night. It was bizarre, he had the feeling as if it was real, but how could it be, they were just ordinary kids. The recurring dream was a day at school, Oscar, Carrie and Rose were missing again, but that wasn't unusual, they often skipped class. Himself, Avril and Davina found themselves in a bunker underneath the school, no recollection of how they got there, black clothes and Frank, the caretaker stood in front of them. Apparently, Frank worked for M.I.9, but as if that was real, he's just a caretaker, he didn't even go to university. There was another man, Stark they called him, arrogant, snobbish, superior, he was more distressed than Frank. The three teenagers were told that Oscar, Carrie and Rose were secret agents who had unfortunately been kidnapped, and with no other agents in the country, the threesome was the last hope they had. They trained, and trained and successfully managed to free Oscar, Carrie and Rose from the rocket they were being held in, however, it was about to explode… that's as far as the dream had taken him, three months and that's where it ended, three months of a repeating dream, and he didn't even get to save the world. The recurring dream felt so realistic, and it would explain why Oscar, Carrie and Rose were always disappearing, but it wasn't true, it couldn't be, teenage spies is ridiculous, even more so that he could be one. His mind was playing tricks on him, that must be it, trauma from when he was "kidnapped" by The Grandmaster, his minds way of coping.

She had a similar recurring dream, every night more pieces of the puzzle coming together. She managed to successfully break into a safe, the "emo safecracker" as she had dubbed herself, the only reason she agreed to help was because Oscar was in danger. She never dreamt further than breaking them out of the rocket, except for one night when she dreamt they save the world, and he kissed her, not on the lips, but on the forehead, passionate, sweet, thankful. She wished that bit was true because despite the unnerving realism of the dream the rest could never be real, it was just her mind coping with the fact that Oscar was sheltered and rarely openly shared his feelings, she was over imagining, compensating for the wonder in her mind about his personality and struggles.

She was the third, the recurring dream slipping into her sleep. She had never felt as smart as the others, but in the dream, she fit in, she was able to help. She successfully took down a guard, her friends really believed in her. The dream had never gone further than successfully helping Oscar, Carrie and Rose escape from the rocket. She wished the dream would go further, would she get to save the world? Obviously not in real life, but anything possible in the world of dreams, right? It felt so real, but maybe it was just her mind showing her that if she puts her mind to it she can achieve great things, yes, she loves fashion, but she not just ditzy, she could do something with her life.

In reality, the dream the three were experiencing was true. The three had been giving SMART-EASE, a cream that once eaten gives a person the qualities of the best spy in the world, but only for 24 hours, with no recollection of the events occurring during the time SMART-EASE is in one's system. The three had been 'recruited' by M.I.9 and they did save the world from The Grandmistress, but they would never know, the SMART-EASE was blocking their memories, or so Frank, Oscar, Carrie and Rose believed. What all seven of them were unaware of was that due to the age of the SMART-EASE given to the three 'normal' teenagers the SMART-EASE amnesic effect was temporary, and soon Scoop, Avril and Davina would find themselves remembering every event of that day, knowing everything about the secret lives Oscar, Carrie and Rose lead, and that could only lead to trouble for all of them.

He walked into class, just like any other day, sat at the back with his friends, and, as always, pretended to be interested in the subject he was being taught. He could see his classmates clearly, Davina and Donovan alongside him, Oscar and Avril in the middle, Rose and Carrie at the front, with some other classmates scattered around the room, the only person properly paying attention, Rose. Roughly half an hour into the lesson Rose asked to leave, he didn't know why, he never did. Oscar and Carrie soon followed her in the departing of the classroom, apparently, something about community service and Gymnastics competitions. He struggled to pay attention, it's not that he didn't want to learn, not as much as most people anyway, but science was always a difficult topic for him. He needed a break, the bathroom, perfect excuse to get out of a lesson. He was heading back from the bathroom when he saw three figures dressed in black running across the school yard, they looked just like Oscar, Carrie and Rose in his dream, but it couldn't be real. He studied the figures, that's when he saw it, her face shaped just like the one who saved him, her hair flowing, the girl who rescued him from The Grandmaster, and she looked oddly like Rose. He was snapped out of his daydream by the bell, the lesson was over, recess had begun and the figures were nowhere to be seen.

The final lesson of the day rolled round and that's when he saw them, the three figures once again, but this time they had someone with them, a man, the man from his dream, Stark. That's when it clicked, the dream he was having must be real, how else could he have witnessed Oscar, Carrie and Rose alongside the man from his dream, it would be one hell of a coincidence. The three were M.I.9 agents, he may not be, but he was at some point, and Rose, well she saved his life, and for that he would be ever so grateful.


End file.
